


Call Me (maybe?)

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles For Tea [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is tired and wants to sleep, Fluff, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), fanboy!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Hi~ Sending another ask lol. I was wondering, could you do a No Name au where Eren is a huge fan of Levi, and the two actually meet at one of his concerts? The rest can be anything you want, just curious what you do with the idea! ^^Little Drabble based on above prompt.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Drabbles For Tea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713292
Kudos: 67





	Call Me (maybe?)

Eren loved concerts.

As if the hundreds of No Name posters plastered over his cream walls weren’t enough to emphasize his point, Eren had even honored his teddy bear, Sir Benjamin Battersbea, by taping a picture of the love of his life to its face. Armin had had an emotional breakdown in his bathroom after finding out that he would no longer be able to see the bear’s cute red smile and tiny button nose.

Eren called it ‘refined taste in music’. Armin called it a fucking obsession. If the band released a new album, Eren had already purchased it within the first ten hours of its release. Brand new merchandise sporting the label ‘No Name’? They would be in Eren’s hands in a speed faster than light. The band announces a new project? Eren was their ardent supporter. Another concert? Eren’s soul had ascended to heaven.

One would muse that being a band fan meant having a polyamorous relationship with all the members, but Eren’s affections and sudden declarations of undying love were directed towards the lead singer more than anybody else.

Levi Ackerman, the love of Eren’s life. Levi Ackerman and his ‘beautiful eyes that fluttered like silver wings taking flight from a dew encrusted leaf after a rainy day’. Levi Ackerman and his flawless skin. Levi Ackerman and his holy voice. Eren Yeager and his stupid, senseless poetry singing Levi’s praise that he posted on Tumblr. Armin Arlert and his emotional support teddy bear that no longer offered him emotional support. Life was a mess.

But if there was one thing they both agreed on, it was that concerts were a _blast_.

After Eren had managed to grab them tickets for the backstage and a ten-hour squealing session featuring Eren jumping on the couch and violently shaking his head whilst playing his imaginary guitar, they found themselves at another fest during the weekend.

Heart thumping in rhythm to the head-banging music, Eren’s enthusiasm and excitement infected Armin as they lost themselves in the electrifying atmosphere only a No Name concert could bring. If there was one thing Armin appreciated about Eren’s addiction to the band, it was his taste in music.

Eren scampered around like an overgrown puppy, beaming the entire time. He laughed when he accidentally got himself a candy floss beard and then stuck it on Armin before taking a picture of their pink mustaches and blew bubbles into his soda. Frolicking about in the dense crowd, each lost in their own nirvana and radiating energy that sent gleeful jolts running through him – it was Eren’s second favorite thing about a No Name concert.

The best was when the performance began – Eren was nothing more than a tiny dot among the sea of fans who screamed and whooped, answering the calls of their favorite members. They cheered and shrieked, chanting the names of the band members with a zest that could turn the whole world upside down. The bloke in charge of the spotlights was a genius – kaleidoscopic patterns shone and shimmered upon them all like splashes of rainbow staining the inky sky.

Eren’s eyes were fixated on the male in the front during the entire concert: pale and slim, dressed in a dark, form-fitting black suit, Levi Ackerman’s immaculate hair bounced with him as he danced with the microphone in his hand, boasting elegance and gracility.

How could someone’s voice sound so _perfect_ – low and clear, as smooth as glistening ice, with a spicy and sensual undertone that attacked his skin with delightful goosebumps… _oh,_ everything about Levi – from his voice to his sharp cheekbones that teasingly poked out from beneath the gauze, and those lush lips that parted to give a voice so mellifluous –

Ok. Fuck. Eren screamed at his stupid boner to tone it down a few notches. Thank God it was so dark.

The gauze flew in the air behind Levi and with one sinful jerk of his head, unraveled slightly, revealing the sharp mercuric eye underneath. For just a moment, for just one heartbeat, they met – Eren stared at him and Levi stared back. Then it was gone, leaving Eren’s heart a happy and flustered mess. 

* * *

“Come on, come on, come on!”

Eren dragged Armin through the boisterous backstage area, dodging cameras and lighting equipment, running down corridors until they stopped in front of a polished black door bearing the initials L.A in golden lettering.

Eren gave himself a thorough mental lecture, silently praying to Sir Benjamin Battersbea for blessings. Tightly gripping Armin’s hand in his sweaty one, he raised his hand to knock twice sharply.

“Yeah?”

 _Yay!_ His heart beat raced, competing in a Tour de Stupid as he entered the spacious room, Armin in tow. Eren studied the place, pretending to be interested in the walls when the clearing of a throat called for his attention.

Eren had _dreamed_ of the moment for years to come, imagining all the possible scenarios that would occur when he finally got to meet his idol (going as far as to plot a graph with careful mathematical calculations, courtesy of Armin). But he had never imagined Levi would actually be there, standing in front of Eren, in flesh and blood.

Levi had evidently been in the act of unwrapping his bandages, seemingly interrupted by Eren’s arrival. The perfect speech Eren had rehearsed in his head fifty million times now failed to come to him and instead, Eren gawked, his vocal cords failing to form words. Fucking hypocrites.  
Armin nervously tugged on his hand, trying to get behind Eren as a single grey eye studied them both.

“Yes?” Levi said politely.

“Hello,” Eren croaked. Crying inside, he coughed and tried for something more dignified.

“Hi!” he yelled. When Levi didn’t respond, stunned by Eren’s enthusiastic greeting, Eren thrust out a notebook towards him.

Levi stared at it, unsure how to react. Then he said, “Nice notebook,”

“Yeah I know! I got it for a discount at Walmart but then accidentally spilled red food dye that mum wanted all over it so I had to buy another one and I had to pay for both notebooks along with the food dye but I had spilled all of it and they didn’t have any more red food dye so I had to buy pink instead and my mum was –”

When Levi looked at Armin, asking for help, the blonde further retreated behind Eren.

“– and that’s the reason why mum doesn’t send me out on errands anymore anyways hi my name is Eren Yeager and I really love you and your bandages they’re so cool and so are your songs but the bandages are cooler I once tried to pretend to be you but strangled myself – oh shit, I’m rambling, COULD YOU SIGN THIS FOR ME PLEASE? I LOVE YOU!”

Levi blinked a few times, his mouth opening to say something before closing again and going back to staring. Eren bit his lip to stop himself from bursting into tears. He had fucked up big time.

“Eren Yeager?” He repeated slowly and when Eren nodded energetically, Levi asked, “As in, ‘erenyeager69’? The Tumblr blog that keeps posting poems about me?”

Eren felt his insides shrivel up and wither away. _Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, fuck no!_

“Well?” Levi raised a brow. When Eren continued to play dumb, he turned to Armin.

Armin swallowed. “Yeah… yeah, that’s him,”

Since murder was illegal, Eren contented himself with plotting to drown Armin in his tub instead. Eyes not meeting the singer, he mumbled out a “Yes,”

“Beautiful eyes that fluttered like silver wings taking flight from a dew encrusted leaf after a rainy day,” Levi quoted, amused. “I couldn’t believe my eyes when I read that,”

Eren looked up at once, heart thumping out of control. “You have a Tumblr blog?”

“I do, but I don’t post anything. I simply lurk there for the memes,” he shrugged. “They’re fun. And I can spy on what fans think about No Name. I’ve seen people thirsting over me and say all sorts of ridiculous stuff about what they’d let me do to them,” Levi said nonchalantly, “But after reading your post, I couldn’t stop blushing for two weeks straight. Hanji and Mike kept teasing me about it,”

He produced a pen from his pocket and signed his name on the white page in neat cursive. When he handed it back, Eren held it like as though it were a relic he had just uncovered from an Egyptian tomb.

“I…er… ehm, uh,”

“I’ve read your other stuff too,” Levi added. “I like them a lot,”

Eren looked ready to pass out. 

* * *

“ARMIIIIIIIIIN!” Eren’s screech resonated all the way from the balcony. “ARMIN, ARMIN, ARMIN!!”

Eren’s shaggy mop of a hair came sprinting into view, jumping over the beanbag, ballerina-walking around the coffee table and twisting about the cat before spectacularly tripping and crashing atop the couch with a delightful ‘motherfucker!’. He lifted his face, notebook in hand and eyes shining so bright a swarm of moths could attack him any second.

Eren shoved the book into Armin’s face. “DUDE!” he screamed and sank to the floor, crying hysterically.

Armin took the book worriedly, wondering whether Levi had reprimanded Eren for the stuff he posted on his blog. He was vaguely aware of his jaw dropping open till the floor as he took in the suave signature and the numbers right below it.

A fucking phone number.

“HOLY SHIT!”


End file.
